Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Promise to Repeat
by cherryblosomz
Summary: What happens if the Inu gang goes to Kagome's? A game of truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat breaks out! Rated just in case. RR PLEASE! (revised edition of 'Truth or Dare at Kagome's House)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I only own the plot... or do I? yep, I do. I don't own Syaoran from, CCS either.

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango and maybe more later.

Key:

"..." = talking

'...' = thoughts

Any other signs would be obvious.

A/N I'm am so annoyed at the minute. I have to go through all my hard work to re-edit this story so would ALLOW it... this used to be in script format, but decided to go and delete it after it's been posted for a while. Think of all the poor writers that had all their hard work taken down!!!!! Anyways, here we go. And by the way, I'm not promising this is going to be as good as before... because to me, truth or dare fics are for their humour(ness) [talking and acting] not description. So yeah... here we go.

Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Promise to Repeat Everywhere They Go 

by: cherryblosomz

How it All Started 

=In Feudal Era=

It was a bright sunny day, and the Inu gang had just finished off killing a whole herd of demons. They were strolling along the path, alert for any dangers.

Then, out of the blue, Kagome said, "Hey you guys! Want to hang out at my place for a while?"

(A/N: I know, only Kagome and Inuyasha can pass through the well, but this is MY fic and ANYTHING can happen.

Kimi: ::rolls eyes:: yeah yeah whatever. Let the poor readers read on.

Cherryblosomz: oh excuse me! It looks like YOU'RE the one who's holding them up.

::cherryblosomz and kimi get into a dustball fight::)

Everyone though for a while, and after a moment's pause, Sango answered, "Yeah, sure, why not? It'd be nice to take a brake from facing demons. And to see what it's like in your time."

'_Yeah, and to see how mom, Souta and Grandpa's doing too._' Kagome thought to herself. "The rest of you guys alright with that?"

"Yeah, I could live with that." Miroku said.

Shippou didn't do much but a mere nod. It was (A/N our little friend...) Inuyasha that got all annoyed.

"What is wrong with you wench?! You know we can't stop collecting the jewel shards, or else Naraku would get them all!" Inuyasha bursted, soon to explode.

(A/N cherryblosomz: I can fix that. ::snaps fingers:: ::Syaoran magically appears:: use the Time card and stop time in the feudal era! ::Syaoran (who by the way, is under my power) does so:: THERE! Now on with the fic)

"Well there you go, problem solved. Now let's get going!!!" exclaimed an unusually impatient Kagome.

"Uh... ok." Came the reply.

=Down (or up) in Kagome's time=

"Here we are. Make yourselves at home... AFTER the introductions are made," Kagome said."

"Sure..." was all the gang could say.

"MOM! SOUTA! GRANDPA! I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS OVER!" Kagome yelled.

"Remind me to never stand beside Kagome when she's yelling" Sango said as she was shivering to the shrill noise.

"Ok, you have my word," replied Inuyasha, who was standing to the other side of Kagome.

"Yes, dear? Ah, I see you have brought your puppy eared friend, oh," Mrs. Higurashi (sp?) said, suddenly noticing the others, "And who might these people be?"

"Mom, you know it's rude to just call them people you know, and plus, Shippou isn't a human being, he's a fox demon." Kagome said.

"Wow... Kagome didn't mention the fact that I am only a cub" (A/N is this what you call baby/young foxes?) Shippou said quietly, only so that the gang could hear.

"You're just lucky this time," Inuyasha said.

Suddenly, a loud _thwapping _noise could be heard. (A/N sorry if that doesn't make sense...) "DEMON IN THE HOUSE! DEMON IN THE HOUSE!!! GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!! YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO MY BELOVED FAMILY! GET OUT!!!! **GET OUT!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**" hollered Kagome's Grandpa.

"GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Shippou's only a fox cub!!!!! It's not like he's going to do any harm to us!!!!" cried Kagome, obviously annoyed, not to mention a little embarrassed. "Don't mind my grandpa you guys, he's a little... awkward at times."

"Yeah... so we could tell," Sango said, slowly nodding her head.

"Oh, and mom, this here, is Sango. The one who is dressed as a monk is Miroku. The one done there," Kagome said, pointing down at Shippou, "Is Shippou. And the one beside me here, is the one hanyou we know as Inuyasha."

"Well, I hope you will enjoy your visit then." Mrs. Higurashi responded.

"Come on you guys, let's go to my room."

=In Kagome's room=

Everyone found a comfortable place to sit. Soon after that was done, everyone's faces were set into a bored look, not sure of what to do next.

"Hey! I know! Let's play truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat!!!"

"Um, don't mind me asking but, what is that? It sounds complicated." Shippou said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. It's not complicated at all!!!"

-end-

So let the games begin. Lolz. ::sigh:: personally, I really do like the old version better, but still, this is the only fic that I feel like writing, so I guess I might as well try to rewrite it. But as you can probably tell, truth or dare fics are just not right being in paragraphed format!!! I can't write like this!!!! HELP!!! ANYONE?!?!?! ANYONE OUT THERE THAT CAN POSSIBLY HELP ME WITH THIS?!?!?! HUH?!?!?! ANYONE?!??!??!?!?!?!

Anyways, if you've got an idea how to explain the rules for T, D, DD or PTR (truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat. Too lazy to type the whole thing... although I just did. Oh well, at least it's here for future reference.) or you've got any ideas, e-mail me or leave a review. But most importantly, review. I don't care what you say, because if you review, then at least I can HOPE someone out there is reading my fic.

So basically, yeah, leave a review, won't take much longer than three minutes. (please don't tell me that's a long time) Why? Because more reviews will most probably equal more consistent updates. (though no guarantees... lovely isn't it?)

Cherryblosomz signing outta here.


	2. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue. Deal? Deal.

A/N I know I know I haven't been updating for a few long months... ah well, here's the next chapter. Oh, and I kinda changed the keys a little... so yeah, here's the 'key' again.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Promise to Repeat Everywhere They Go

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

by: cherryblosomz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So... how exactly DO you play this 'Truth or dare' thingy?" asked Inuyasha somewhat rudely.

(A/N if you don't want to read the following paragraph... you don't have to)

"Well, first off, one person (P1) starts the game and asks another person (P2) in the group 'Truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?' Then, P2 that is asked Truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat, has to choose 1 of the 4. If P2 chooses truth, then P1 has to ask P2 a question and P2 has to answer truthfully. If P2 says dare, the P1 tells P2 to do an action that P2 is forced to do. If P2 says double dare, then P1 says an action that BOTH of them (P1/P2) are forced to do. If P2 says promise to repeat P1 can ask P2 if they have ever done a certain thing. If P2 lies then P2 has to do it for real, but if P2 tells the truth, then P1 has to do what P2 has done. Afterwards P2 can ask another person to truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat." Replied Kagome. (A/N I owe a BIG thank you to PrincessMononoke7!!! Without her review, I could have never written that... SO THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe)

"Um... ok... I think I get it..." Shippou said uncertainly.

"Alright then, since everyone should get it, let's try!" said Kagome. "I'll go first. Hmm... Shippou, truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?"

"_Aw man... why me?!"_ thought Shippou. "Um... I guess I'll choose dare." He said out loud.

"Ok, Let's see. I dare you to kick Inuyasha ten times!" Kagome dared, grinning inwardly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha practically exploded after hearing that.

Shippou had a shocked look on his face as he literally turned into stone for three seconds. After he became alive again, it was his turn to explode. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's a dare Shippou." Sango said.

At that, everyone nodded, even Inuyasha, who was still fuming mad.

"Um... all right, I'll go..." Shippou said shakily.

Shippou slowly approached Inuyasha, closed his eyes, and kicked, not realizing where he was kicking. (A/N Shippou's on Kagome's knee, Kagome's on her bed, Inuyasha is sitting in front of the bed facing Kagome) Shippou opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was an Inuyasha with 10 bumps on his head.

"_Uh-oh... I'm not going to like this..."_ thought Shippou.

"Why... you..." Inuyasha started.

In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha was on top of Shippou, punching him as if he were some punching bag. (A/N OMG!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!! ::winks::)

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" cried poor Shippou.

This time, it was Kagome that was fuming mad. "YOU STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE..."

"Or else what?" asked Inuyasha, forgetting one little tiny thing, as he continued to punch Shippou.

"OR ELSE **SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!**"

**KABOOM!**

**CRACK!**

"Ok... I got the kaboom part... but crack? What was that?" cried Miroku.

Sango water dropped. "It was only the floor, which now has an Inuyasha hole in the middle."

"**INUYASHA!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! YOU BROKE MY FLOOR!!!" **Cried Kagome furiously. "Oh... I hope Shippou's all right" she said, more to herself then anyone.

"**HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WENCH! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DARED SHIPPOU TO YOU-KNOW-WHAT AND SAT ME!!" **replied Inuyasha, in equal fury.

"**WELL YOU THE ONE WHO HAD NO SELF-CONTROL!!!" **retorted Kagome.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kagome's grandfather was in a frantic.

"DEMON!!! DEMON!!!"

------------------------------

"...better get the floor fixed or maybe I should keep this as a souvenir... nah. Mom will kill me." Kagome said. She snapped her fingers and a whole bunch of workers appeared and fixed the floor in a jiffy.

"How'd you do that?!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Miroku.

"I have my ways," Kagome replied. "Anyhow, Shippou, it's your turn!"

"OK!" Shippou looked around. _'Time for revenge...'_ he thought. "Inuyasha, truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?"

"Dare me runt!" Inuyasha said, not a bit afraid, that was, until he heard what the dare was.

Shippou smirked. (A/D they're becoming a little too OOC aren't they?) "Don't be so sure. Kagome, what are we having for dinner?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, saying, "Hungry already? We're having ramen."

"OK!!! Then everything can go as planned." Shippou said.

"R...R...RAMEN?! I WANT MY RAMEN!!!!!!!! RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried a starry-eyed Inuyasha.

"There was a plan?" asked Miroku.

Ignoring Miroku's question, Shippou said, "Well, I'm sorry to say, Inuyasha," said Shippou, "But it doesn't look like you are going to get your ramen tonight"

"WH...WHA...WHAT?!?!?!? WHY?!?!?!?!?!" cried Inuyasha.

"Yeah... why?" the others asked, even Buyo, (who was also in the room) had a confused look on his face.

"Because I DARE YOU NOT TO EAT ANY RAMEN TONIGHT!!!! **BUT** YOU HAVE TO WATCH **US** EAT IT ALL!!!!!!!" hollered Shippou.

"...n... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" sobbed Inuyasha.

Miroku anime water dropped. "You'd think he was drunk."

"Yeah..." agreed Sango.

"Hey, you guys, can we just get going?" asked Kagome, "The clock's ticking."

All heads turned to Inuyasha.

He blinked, confused for a few seconds, until he realized that it was his turn. "Sango, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat?"

"I think I'll do truth," replied Sango.

"What? Are you too chicken to choose dare?" smirked Inuyasha.

"NO!! FINE!! I CHOOSE DARE!!! DARE ME!!!"

"Woah... cool it. Alright. I dare you to let Miroku tie you to a chair and you have to stay there for 15 minutes!" Inuyasha declared victoriously.

"Hmm... Lady Sango? Are you ok?" asked Miroku, filled with curiosity as he looked at a shock filled Sango.

"Go... Might as well get it over with..." Sango stuttered.

"Here's some rope, Miroku!" Kagome said, as she tossed the rope towards Miroku, landing helplessly on his head.

"Thanks..." Miroku said, admiring his 'new' hairdo.

"Just do the dare already!" exclaimed Shippou.

"o.o Ok." Miroku tied Sango up, and of course, receiving one or two slaps along the way, wait, rather kicks.

15 LOOOOOOOOONG minutes after, Kagome untied Sango, who had been sitting like stone.

All of a sudden, once she was untied, Sango cried, "FINALLY!!!!!!!! FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!" as she danced with joy.

"u... are you ok?" Shippou asked timidly.

'Well of course I am! My turn! Monk, truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?" Sango asked.

"I'll take truth." Replied Miroku, afraid of what would happen if he chose dare.

"Alright. Why are you such a pervert?"

"Uh... I dunno."

"WHADYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? OF COURSE YOU DO!!!" Sango exploded. (A/N literally. Kimi: NO DUH me: w/e)

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou all water dropped (anime-style).

"Um... family tradition?" replied Miroku.

"Really?" Sango raise her eyebrow.

"Yeah... really..."

"I don't believe you, but what ever. It's your turn, monk."

"WOW! Thank you! Inuyasha, truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?" Miroku asked.

"Dare," was the simple reply.

"Ok! I dare you to..." Miroku pause to think.

"This had better be good monk." Inuyasha growled. "And not perverted."

At the sound of the work 'perverted', an idea popped up in Miroku's mind. :I HAVE IT!! I DARE YOU TO SIT BY KAGOME AND "MAKE OUT" WITH HER FOR 5 WHOLE MINUTES!!! ... **SINCERELY**!"

"**I SAID NO PERVERTNESS!!! **"cried Inuyasha, horridly.

"it's a dare" Sango said.

"Nice of you to state the obvious," Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, Kagome had literally turned into stone, and Shippou was 'knocking' on Kagome's head saying, "KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!!!"

Still nothing.

"HELLO?!" growled Sango, "EARTH TO KAGOME!!!!!"

Ten minutes passed with nothing but hitting and shouting. Just as the others were about to give up, Inuyasha said one word. "Wench."

THAT woke Kagome up... with a not so good conclusion for Inuyasha... She angrily dragged Inuyasha, who was thoroughly mystified, onto her bed and said the one hated work. "SIT BOY!" (well... two)

"Uh... Kagome?" Miroku said slowly.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned back.

"since you dragged Inuyasha onto the bed an said sit, wouldn't that have not hurt?"

Confused, Shippou asked, "Sango, what did he mean?"

"Beats me." Came the reply.

"Yeah, I know, I'm kinda annoyed about that, but I don't want another Inuyasha hole in the middle of the floor." Kagome said, catching Miroku's point.

"But can't you just fix it again?" Shippou asked.

"Oh year! How stupid can I be?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Very" mumbled Inuyasha, who was still face down on the bed, waiting for the spell to wear off.

Kagome instantly dragged Inuyasha on the floor and yelled, "**SIT!!!**"

_**KABOOM!**_

Kagome sat down on the bed with a satisfied smile.

Of course, Kagome's grandpa continued to be in a frantic.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou come help me drag Inuyasha back up here before my grandpa does anything crazy. Oh, and be careful of the hole." Kagome said.

"Sure."

10 minutes later.

Snap.

Workmen appeared.

Snap.

Material appeared.

"Ma'am, would you like a mirror or see through glass?" asked at workmen.

"uh... mirror please." Replied Kagome.

The workmen set off to work and finished in a jiffy.

Kagome stared at the Inuyasha shaped mirror. "What the? I said FIX the floor, not put a mirror ON the floor!"

The same workmen replied, "Ma'am. We can't fix it anymore. So it's a mirror. Now we must go." And with that, all the workmen disappeared.

"Ok... Since that's over with, Inuyasha, DO THE DARE!!!" exclaimed Miroku. "Oh, and I have the timer," while waving it around.

Inuyasha went to Kagome, who was as still as stone, but melted like wax the second she felt Inuyasha's lips.

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Was all that could be heard.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

The two unwillingly broke apart/

"Well that was longer than expected..." Sango said, eyeing Miroku.

"Well... I may have set it a little longer than 5 minutes..." Miroku said, stretching the truth.

Inuyasha suspiciously asked, "Oh, is that so? And by how long may I ask?"

"Uh.. well... you don't really need to know that," Miroku nervously said.

"Yes we do!" growled both Kagome and Inuyasha, as they both got into fighting position to literally kill Miroku.

"Well..." stammered Miroku.

"WAIT!!! I KNOW!!! I SAW HIM!!!" cried Shippou. "HE SET THE TIMER TO 10 MINUTES!!!!"

"**MIROKU!!!!**" Inuyasha and Kagome started pounding on Miroku, although they didn't really mind that much, but it gave them a reason to kill Miroku.

30 minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome finally stopped, proud of their accomplishment, leaving the poor monk on the floor.

"Well, since you guys have stopped fighting, we may as well go on." Started Sango. "Say, whose turn is it?"

"It's Inuyasha's." replied Shippou.

"Great." Inuyasha stated. "Kagome, truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?"

"Uh... truth" replied Kagome.

'_Ok, that was unexpected. But this would be a good chance to ask her about that guy...' _Inuyasha thought. "Alright. Who's that kid that you're going out with in you era?" he asked.

"Uh... well... you don't really need to know right?" stuttered Kagome.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Really?! You're dating someone?! WHO???" asked Miroku, with sudden interest. (A/N dun ask why... cuz we all kno why...)

"Well, his name is Hojou. But seriously, I don't even like him." Said Kagome.

"Feh. Yeah right." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?! It's true! I don't like him like that Just as a normal friend!!!" protest Kagome.

Shippou was tugging Sango's shirt as he asked, "What's dating?"

Sango eyed the other and answered, "You'll find out when you are older."

"AW!!! That's not fair!!!" cried Shippou.

"Yeah well, live with it. Kagome it's your turn." Snapped Inuyasha.

"Fine! Sango, truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat?!" Kagome half snapped, half asked.

"Woah... dare please." Replied Sango, a little scared at how Kagome was snapping at her.

"ok! I dare you to dance with a pickle!!!"

"ok... has food gotten into your mind?!" asked Sango, strangely calm. "BUT WHY A PICKLE?! WHY'D I HAVETA DANCE ANYWAYS?!?!!?!?: (A/N aw... common guys, you didn't really expect her to be calm do you?)

"YEP!!!" yelled Kagome. (If you know me... I think you'll get what I mean by 'yell') "Go downstairs and find yourself a pickle, girl!"

"Alright..." said Sango.

10 minutes later, Sango came back with a pickle in her hands.

Kagome put on some music and stared at Sango, waiting for the show.

"WELL??? DANCE!!!!"

"Uh... well... um..." Sango stuttered nervously, clutching the pickle. "Alright..." and there she went.

AS Sango was dancing, Kagome was laughing her had off. By the time Sango stopped, Kagome was on the floor rolling with laughter. As you could imagine, Sango was fuming mad. There fore, they got into a dust ball fight.

Meanwhile, the boys just watched the whole time, bewildered, other than the time where they all jumped onto the bed to keep away from Kagome's hysterics....

-end-

WELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I hope y'all like it. It took me forever to write, (and type up) but I think it's a good chapter. Please RR! Ok... so you've done the first R... now do the second R!!! Oh, and when you do, cay you do me a favour of where you think was the funniest? I just want to know. Now... just go and REVIEW!!! Oh... and for the review responses... :

dragons-tears: lolz. I think you did... dunno...

Serenedy: you kno now!!!

Kagome : Don't worry!! I won't!!

Breanna: I will and I have!! Lol

Wouldn't you like to know: sure thing. Thanks for reading!

PrincessMononoke7: OMG!!! THIS IS ONE PERSON I HAVETA THANK!!! BIG TIME!!! SO THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

black-white-hatsuharu: cause took it down. Why else? And no... I probably wasn't listening.. but hey, how long ago was that? We all know I've got a terrible memory. Plus, even you know to call it a 'lecture'

inu-yasha fan duh!: lolz. I'll try my best!

Raindance-Illusion: agreed and done so.

Tien Yun Goddes: I HAVE UPDATED!!!

Naomi-Starcloud: hopefully...

Forbidden Miko: well... I ended up using another explanation... cause I started writing the chapter with that and that was before I got your review. But still, thanks for helping!!!

Noir: yeah... geesh... thanks for reviewing? I mean... you didn't even read the chapter!!! Crazy person...

WHOO HOO!! SO HAPPY!!! So many... "unexpected" review! Keep the reviews coming! I love them! Oh... and can you guys check out my other fic 'lost and found' ? please? Anyways, back on track. PLEASE REVIEW!!! NOW!!!

By the way, ideas are also welcome. NOW I'll zip off and wait for my precious reviews...


End file.
